Fallout: Friendship is Magic
by AveryGamerDude
Summary: Not to be confused with Fallout: Equestria. This is a fanfiction about an alternate universe of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, where Equestria is post-apocalyptic Earth, the result of a global catastrophe known as WW3. I'll add more to the description once the story is more developed. ;)
1. Prologue

Nothing is left. The world has been burned, ravaged, and irradiated by

the war. It seems as though nothing can survive in such an inhospitable

wasteland. However, a human boy has managed to survive. Emile. He is

the age of 18, has blue eyes and blonde hair, and stands at 5 ft 8.

He is wearing a tattered leather vest, blue jeans, grey tennis shoes,

and black war paint. He's currently hiding in a fallout shelter that

he managed to hide in before the missile hit. He's very lucky. 2 weeks

have passed since the missile hit. The city should no longer be so

affected by radiation that he cannot live by now. "Okay, I've got

everything I need in this backpack." said Emile. He had a pack that

was filled with essential items that he needed for survival in this

nightmarish world, possibly crawling with mutated monsters. He slung on

his backpack, and said: "Okay, let's go." He opened up the vault-like

door to the fallout shelter he was in, and he was greeted by a city

that's destroyed, but not completely reduced to rubble. The skyscrapers

of the city have towering collumns of smoke coming out of them that

extend as far as the eye can see. There are numerous crevices around,

crashed war jets, and banged up tanks littered around the area. Emile,

however, was unafraid. He knew that their probably wasn't anything left

to hurt him, anymore. And if there was, he has a dagger, an axe, and

a sniper rifle. And there are many guns left on the ground that he can

use that are still be clutched tightly by fallen soldiers.

Emile explored the city. It was empty and quiet. Nobody was

around. He is currently assuming that they have perished from the bomb's

blast, or were slain by assaulting missles and shells fired from war jets

and tanks. Emile wondered, were his family members and his friends still

alive? He didn't know, but he assumed they weren't. The city he was

wandering in wasn't the town he lived in. But he was with his family

and his best friend, Katt, for a trip. He decided he would head back

to his family member's house that lived in that particular city. His

grandmother's. He dashed towards that neighborhood with all his power,

but it was at least 10 miles from where he was. He managed to run one, but

he grew tired from running so fast. He stopped and opened one of his

five canisters of clean water and drank from it. He drank half, and

put it in his survival backpack. "Thank goodness I have clean water." he said.

He knew it would be a while before the other sources of water would be safe

to drink.

Emile, after strolling for 10 minutes, came across a motorcycle. It

was unaffected by the explosion, it seemed. Emile checked the gasoline on it.

It wasn't much, but it was surely enough to get him to his grandmother's house.

Emile rode it to the neighborhood where his grandmother lived, and it ran out

of gas when he was a block away from her house. The neighborhood, however, unlike

the city, was mostly intact. Except for a few crooked traffic signs and a couple

of fallen trees. He went inside his grandmother's house. "Mom?" he shouted. "Dad?"

he shouted again. There was no response. "Grandma?! Fillip?! KATT?!" he yelled out

in sadness. There was no response. He looked all around, but there was no sign of

his parents, his dog, or his best friend. "No... are they... gone?" he wondered.

He knew he couldn't be sad forever. He decided to keep moving forward.

He left his grandmother's house. He stepped over the shattered glass of

his grandmother's house's broken windows, and pondered on what he would do. He

decided. He would head into the forest outside of the neighborhood and seek

refuge. He was moving across the streets of his grandmother's neighborhood, until

he came across an area that had a parked car. There also happened to be an iron

fence that was to prevent others from falling into a sewage or storm drainage

system of some sort, like this: . He wondered to himself,

will the car next to him work? He tried to open the car, but when he pulled the handle,

it's alarm went off. It startled him, only to realize it was nothing. Emile, however,

heard otherworldly screams and roars from somewhere. He wondered, what was it? He looked

at the storm drain, and he saw a large group of people sprinting towards him. At first

glance, he was elated, as he though he was no longer the last human. But upon closer

glance, these were no humans he had seen. They had grey skin, irises in the colors of

red, orange, and yellow, and their faces reeked with hatred. They could not talk, only

let out malevolent screaming and roaring. "Zombies?!" Emile let out. Indeed. They were

in fact, zombies. They definitely weren't human anymore. Could this be the first mutation

of the fallout that irradiated the land? The zombies climbed on top of a truck that was

inside the storm drain, and they were trying to attack Emile. Emile panicked, and grabbed

a shotgun from a dead soldier that was slumped against the car that was sounding the alarm.

It was loaded, fortunately for him. He blasted a zombie in the head with it, causing its head

to explode, killing it instantly. But there were at least a hundred more coming after him. He

shot a few more until he realized he would be better off just running.

Emile ran for all his life, with the zombie horde in hot pursuit. Emile climbed on top

ran into the forest that he was headed towards, but the zombies were still following him.

He sprinted and weaved throughout the forest, until he was sure he lost them. Emile looked up in

the sky, and it was nearing nightfall. He needed to make a fire soon. He was looking for firewood,

until he heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked at the source of the sound from the bushes, and

out of the bushes came a man. He looked roughly 40, and he was dressed as a sorcer. He had a

suspicious glare to him, and he had a black beard. Emile was stunned. He found a human that wasn't

mutated! "I am Tirek!" said the man. "I am a wizard who will one day rule this land!" Emile was

baffled. A wizard? There's no such thing as magic! "Sure thing, 'wizard'. But look! You're human,

I'm human! Let's team up and survive this apocalypse together!" Tirek grinned devilishly. "Oh, I

don't plan on teaming up. I plan on something... different." Emile then felt uncomfortable. But

before he could make a run for it, Tirek surrounded him with a purple barrier made of dark magic.

"What is this?!" said Emile. He couldn't believe it. Is magic real? "Now, foolish child, you will

be my first victim in my quest for world domination!" "World domination?!" said Emile. "But there's

no world left to conquer! Everyone's gone except for me and you!" Tirek just smugged. He used his staff

to set up a portal beneath Emile's feet. Emile fell into the dark portal that led to who-knows-where.

Emile screamed out in terror: "NOOOOOOO!" as he descended into the darkness. Tirek then sealed the

portal, laughing maniacally. "First him, then the rest of the world!" He said.

_(To be continued...) _


	2. Chapter 1: A New Land

_(Previously, on Fallout: Friendship is Magic-Our hero, Emile, is possibly one of the last humans on Earth as caused by a global catastrophe. He trekked through the nightmarish ruins of human civilization, was pursued by a horde of humans that were mutated into zombies, and then entered a forest where he met a dark wizard, who tried to kill him by sending him into a portal. But fortunately, our hero is still very much alive.)_

Emile yelled out in terror as he descended to into the spiraled space that Tirek banished him in. "What's going on?!" he yelled out. "Where am I going?!" Emile continued to go through the tube-like dimension. He saw flashes of the war, people screaming as they were bombed, and the nuclear missile being dropped. The dimension then began to flash in assorted colors, and then a white flash appeared before Emile's very eyes. Emile went out cold.

Emile has came to his senses. He is in a cave. A small one, he can see the entrance about 20 feet away from him. A grey light is shining from it. Emile looked around, and in the caves walls were numerous items lodged in the walls. Such as laptops, washers, dryers, a few missiles, and a couple of bikes were on the cave floor. Emile got up and headed toward the entrance. The light was bright, as if he had never been outside in a long time. When he could see again, the sky was overcast. The land was covered in grey ash. Some smoke was coming from small fires from the ground. "Where am I?" said Emile. "Did that wizard just teleport me somewhere?" He looked to his right. He saw a few ruined skyscrapers in the distance. He looked left. He saw a few tanks lodged in the ground and a seemingly old billboard, with an advertisement depicting Sprite soda. "Well, there's no time to waste. I have to get moving and find better land if I hope to live." Emile sprinted at full speed across the ash wastes. He saw numerous man-made structures, brought to ruin by the terrible war that ravaged his country. He saw parts of highways, some railroads, a skyscraper or two that were partially crumbled, and a few more billboards. "I wonder where I am specifically?" said Emile. "Did he teleport me outside of the forest?" Emile didn't care. He just desired to find a more organic and less ravaged landscape. He went through a forest, or what's left of one, that was badly charred and without any leaves. The ground, as always, was dark grey ashes.

Emile was halfway to giving up, until he found a part of a highway that's on the ground. He dashed on it, and he found a tunnel at the end of it. It was awfully dark, but he had a helmet with a flashlight in his survival kit. As soon he was about to enter, he heard angry growling, and out of the ashes came two zombies! The screamed with hatred and flailed at Emile with their arms, but he got out the shotgun he picked up earlier and shot them both in the head, causing their heads to explode. He dashed through the tunnels, which was mostly dark except for a few small fires. and it happened to be filled with abandoned cars. "Wow. The war sure caused a lot of devastation." he said. As he was walking through the tunnel, he saw a long, scaly tail lurking in the dark. Where the tail was came a sound similar to bull exhaling out it's nostrils, followed by smoke coming from where the noise was. "What was that?" he said. Emile didn't want to stay to find out, so he just ran off and continued through the tunnel. As he went further and further through the tunnel, he saw a light at the end of it. He was finally out.

Emile looked around him. It was night time and he's in a forest. It was definitely organic and full of life. But there was an eerie haze in it, and he saw the eyes of a creature hiding in a hole in a tree. There were a few traffic signs about. He saw a wooden picket sign, and he read it. It said: "Welcome to the Everfree Forest". "Everfree Forest?" pondered Emile. He never heard of an "Everfree Forest". He knew about Evergreens, but not "Everfree". He just ignored that and followed a path through the forest. Emile felt uneasy, because the forest had an ominous ambiance to it. He crossed across a wooden bridge over a river, which had a few pre-war relics in it. Emile continued to walk through it. He looked through shrubs in the forest, and he saw a small hut with an orange light coming from it. He finally found someone! Emile dashed through the bushes, which fortunately were not prickly or poisonous, and went inside the hut. Someone has been there recently, as there is a fire boiling under a pot with a thick, purple, bubbling liquid in it. He looked around the hut, and it had all kinds of books, masks, bottles, and herbs in it. He looked throughout the hut, but nobody was there. At least not anymore. Emile was disappointed, but he just decided to leave and go through the forest.

Emile was bored from all the walking. "When am I ever gonna find someone else out here?" he said. "Am I really the only flesh-and-blood creature left?" Emile was feeling as sad as a dog with no home, but he came across a broad slope. He could see everything clearly from here. He looked in the distance, and about 300 feet from where he was lied-a village or town of some sort. Emile beamed in joy. He finally found possible survivors! He dashed down the slope until he was inside the town. He didn't wanna wake anybody up, so he stealthily creeped across the town. He silently climbed up on top of a house, and he discretely hopped from roof-to-roof. He continued this, until he saw a building that looked like a tree. He approached it, and he saw a sign on it that said "Golden Oak Library". "A library?" He whispered. "That'll surely help me find out where I am!" He got out his grappling hook from his survival kit, and he shot it at the fencing on a balcony with a telescope on it. "Weird... what's a telescope doing in this day and age?" He wondered. He tiptoed across what appeared to be a bedroom, but he didn't know if anyone was in it. He reached the center of the library, and all kinds of books were in it. "Jackpot." whispered Emile. He climbed down a ladder, and he began to look through the books. "No, not what I'm looking for." He said. He threw it on the ground. "No." he said again, throwing the book on the ground. "No. No. No. No, no, no." said Emile rapidly, throwing the books on the ground. As Emile was looking through the books, there was the sound of someone approaching. "What's going on in here?" Said a female voice. "Spike are you looking for my hidden gems to have as a midnight snack again?" Emile's heart jumped. He was about to sneak out, but it was too late. Whoever made that voice flicked on a light switch, illuminating the room. Emile paused and looked behind him. He saw a purple unicorn with wings, that was standing about 4 feet and 8 inches, with big, anime-esque eyes and eyelashes. The unicorn screamed. It startled Emile, causing him to scream as well. Emile fell on the ground after he was done screaming. He and the purple unicorn were breathing heavily in fright. "What are you?" said the unicorn. Emile was stunned. A unicorn? That could talk no less? He couldn't believe it. "Are you real?" said Emile. Or are you my imagination. The unicorn looked perplexed. "Well... sure I'm real. You can see me, can't you?" "Sorry, it's just that I didn't know that unicorns existed. Or could talk, no less." Said the confused young man. "Well, yeah, we exist. And we talk, obviously. But the REAL question is, what are you? Who are you? And what are you doing in my library in the middle of the night, taking my books off of the shelves and throwing them on the ground?" Emile stood up valiantly and brushed his vest. "I am Emile, an 18 year old human." he said. The unicorn raised an eyebrow. "A human?" it said. "I've never heard of that creature..." Emile slumped. "Well, the reason I'm in your library is because I'm trying to find out where I am." The unicorn smiled. "Well, I can tell you that! You're in Ponyville!" Emile raised an eyebrow? "Ponyville?" He said. "Never heard of that town." The unicorn slumped. "Well, now that that's over, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Owner of this library, and the Princess of Friendship! But you can just call me Twilight. So, um... nice to meet you!" Emile grinned. "Oh, okay Twilight. Sorry for breaking into your home. I was lost and didn't know where I was." "It's okay!" said Twilight Sparkle, as she put away the books with her magic. Emile was flabbergasted. "How did you do that?!" said Emile. "Do what?" said Twilight. "Make those books levitate and go into their shelves?!" said Emile. "Oh, I just used my unicorn magic! It's in my horn, see?" she said as a bright pink aura surrounded her horn. "Oh yeah, unicorns are magical creatures. Silly me!" said Emile. Emile grabbed his survival pack and began to head for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" said Twilight. "I'm leaving. I gotta continue traveling and find shelter!" said Emile. "No, I don't want you to be homeless! Uh... stay with me?" Emile turned around. "You're gonna let me live with you?" he said. "Yeah, unless I can find someone else who wants you. Otherwise, you're the third member of the Golden Oak Library!" Said Twilight. "Okay, if you're down with it." said Emile. "Get some sleep." said Twilight. "Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to all of my friends!"

_(Next time on Fallout: Friendship is Magic-Chapter 2: A Human in Ponyville?!)_


	3. Chapter 2: A human in Equestria!

"C'mon, let's go!" said Twilight to Emile as she was trotting along the streets of Ponyville. "Hold on, will ya?" said Emile. "I'm coming!" Twilight Sparkle was excited to introduce Emile to her friends Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. They were to meet in Applejack's barn at Sweet Apple Acres. "Where are we going to meet them?" said Emile. "At Sweet Apple Acres!" said Twilight. "That's where one of my friends lives and works!" Emile pondered at the name for a little bit. "Sounds like a fancy neighborhood." he said. Twilight Sparkle gawked at Emile. "No, it's not a neighborhood, silly!" she said. "It's a farm!" "Oh." said Emile. "That actually makes sense."

After a little while of walking, they made it to Applejack's barn. "Here we are!" said Twilight. "Okay, now go hide somewhere!" "Okay..." said Emile. Emile went behind a bush where nopony could see him. Emile looked inside the bushes and saw Twilight whispering to somepony that they needed to keep their eyes shut while her friend came inside the barn. "Okay, come on in!" said Twilight as she opened the barn door. Emile stepped inside the barn to see 5 other ponies inside. One was pink with a darker pink mane, one was yellow with a light pink mane and wings, another was white and had a tidy navy blue mane and a horn, one was orange and had a blonde mane and was wearing a cowgirl hat, and one more was light blue, had wings, and a rainbow mane. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" said Twilight. The 5 ponies took their hooves off of their eyes and opened them. Just like Twilight, they had big anime-esque eyes. They were happy to meet Twilight's new friend. But once they saw who it was. They looked puzzled.

"This is your friend?" said the orange pony with a cowgirl hat. She spoke with a southern accent. "W-what is it?" said the yellow one. Her voice quiet and high-pitched. "This is Emile." said Twilight. "And he's a human!" Twilight's friends looked more puzzled. "A human?" they all said at once. "What's a 'human'?" said the pony with a rainbow mane. Her voice was really tomboyish. "Yes, I would like to know what a 'human' is." said the white pony with the fancy mane. Her voice sounded really snoody and proper. "Well, I don't quite know what a human is..." said Twilight Sparkle. "But so far, he seems like a pretty good guy!" All of Twilight's friends oohed. "Now it's time to introduce ourselves!" said Twilight. "Howdy, I'm Applejack!" said the orange pony. "Pleased to meet ya'll!" "I'm Rainbow Dash, the coolest pony in Equestria!" said the rainbow maned pony. "My name is Rarity, darling!" said the snoody white pony. Twilight Sparkle pointed her head towards the yellow pony. She didn't say anything. "Um... aren't you going to introduce yourself?" said Twilight. Again, she didn't answer. "Um... my name is..." said the yellow pony. She paused for a moment. "Flutter...shy..." she whispered really quietly. "Wuzzat?" said Emile. "F-Fluttershy..." whispered the yellow pony again, a little louder. "Uh... she's shy." said Twilight. "Ya don't say?" said Emile. "C'mon, what's your name?" said Emile. "I won't bite!" The yellow pony looked at Emile and smiled awkwardly. "My name is... um... Fluttershy." said the yellow pony. "And I love animals..." Emile grinned. "And she is..." said Twilight, looking at the pink pony. The pink pony just stood there, smiling with bliss. The pony came to Twilight and whispered something. "Uh... yes?" said Twilight. The pink pony sprang up 10 feet in the air, let out a huge gasp, and darted off. Emile was stunned. "Deja vu." said Twilight.

Later that day, the 5 ponies and Emile were having tea at Twilight's house. "So, what do you like to do?" said Rainbow Dash to Emile. "Uh... I like to do a lot of stuff!" he said. "I like to draw, watch television, play video games..." "What a minute, what's a 'video game'?" said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah. And what's 'television'?" said Applejack. "You don't know what those are?" said Emile. All 5 of the ponies shook their heads. "Must be a human thing..." Emile said. "So you like to draw, darling" said Rarity. "What do you draw?" "Well..." said Emile. "I like to draw people, characters, landscapes, all sorts of stuff!" "Really?" said Rarity. "Did you have any friends before us?" Emile was silent. "...Yes..." he said. "Can you draw us one of your friends?" said Fluttershy. Emile closed his eyes and smiled. "...Sure." he said. Twilight Sparkle poofed him a piece of paper and pencil, and then Emile got drawing. Then, a purple and green little dragon came out of Twilight's house. "Hey, Twilight. Hey, Emile." he said. "Good morning, Spike!" said Twilight.

Suddenly, a purple poof of magic popped out next to the 5 ponies, Spike, and Emile. And out came a snake-like creature with assorted animal limbs and appendages. "Hello, ponies!" he said. He looked at Emile. Emile just stared at him, stunned. "OOOH!" said the weird creature. "Who's your little friend here?" He began to examine Emile and lift his arms. "Who's this dude?" said Emile. "Discord..." said Twilight. "He used to be a bad guy, until Fluttershy cured him." Fluttershy smiled and blushed. "Why are you so interested in Emile, anyway?" said Rainbow Dash. "Oh, it's just that... Emile's a human!" said Discord. The 5 ponies gasped. "You know what Emile is?" said Spike. "Well, of course I know who he is!" said Discord. "What do you think I am, a dummy?" he said, as a dunce hat appeared over him. "I think I like this guy..." whipsered Emile to Twilight. "Now anyhoo, I apologize for my sudden interest in your friend here..." said Discord. "It's just that... I thought that humans were extinct!" Emile raised his eyebrows. "Extinct?" he said. "So at some point, there were humans in Equestria?" "I think so, but I don't quite remember." said Discord.

"That reminds me of an ancient pony's tale." said Discord. He poofed up a big leather chair, some glasses, a fireplace, a rug, and a storybook. "Ahem..." said Discord.

"Long, long ago... in the distant past, long before Equestria as we know it even existed, there was an ancient civilization that was far more advanced than ours. The species of this civilization is unknown, but they used to live prosperously in Equestria. But then, an evil shroud covered the land, and reduced their civilization to rubble."

Discord closed the book. "Oh, I remember that tale!" said Twilight. "They used to tell me about that all the time during pre-school!" Emile pondered. "An ancient civilization far more advanced than the ponies?" said Emile. "Sounds vaguely familiar..."

"Yeah, we don't know what species it was that inhabited this civilization, but the ruins of their civilization still dot Equestria! And the ruins are fun to look at and play around!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I see..." said Emile. It seemed awfully fishy to him. Humans previously inhabiting Equestria? An ancient civilization that was far more advanced than theirs until it was ultimately annihilated by an "evil shroud"? Seems awfully familiar...

Could it be...

He's actually been transported a few thousand years into the future?

(To be continued...)


End file.
